


Ouma Don't Put Your Hand In A Fucking Toaster

by iTsOnLyMe_654



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Foreshadowing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Toaster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTsOnLyMe_654/pseuds/iTsOnLyMe_654
Summary: Ouma burns his hand and Saihara makes him run it under cold water.Wow that's so underwhelming. Basically just a cute Saiouma fic, because i need more fluffffffffff.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Ouma Don't Put Your Hand In A Fucking Toaster

So many of his friends had died. The 3rd class trial had ended, and hopefully there wouldn’t be a 4th, but he could slowly feel himself slipping into despair.

So when Saihara heard a scream from the kitchen, he half expected to find a dead body.

Instead, what he did find was Ouma-kun muffled crying with his fingers in his mouth.

“Ouma, what the fuck.” He said, observing the surrounding kitchen.

Using his detective skills, he quickly deduced that Ouma had burnt himself with something, still not sure what, and hadn’t heard of the ‘run it under cold water’ thing.

He sighed, and with only a bit of protest got gently grabbed Ouma’s hand and placed it under the tap of running water.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Saihara spoke up.

‘Ouma, how did you burn yourself?” He asked the surprisingly quiet boy.

Ouma smiled his devilish grin.

“Nishishi, does Saihara chan care about me?” He asked teasingly.

Saihara stared at the boy. “I am literally holding your hand under a tap of running water, so I know your burn will get better. We don’t have Kirumi-san anymore, so if it get’s infected I’m not sure what we’ll do.”

Ouma seemed to ponder for a moment. “We could always get Maki-chan to amputate it. She probably cut off fingers plenty of times as a torture method.”

Saihara didn’t have the energy to fight back. “Sure, if your fingers get infected, we’ll cut them off.”

They stayed in more silence for a bit longer, until Saihara realised.

“You dodged the question. How. Did. You. Burn. Your. Hand?” He tried again.

Kokichi laughed his signature laugh again. “Well you see, before you appeared there was actually a raging fire in the kitchen. And there was a button right over there (“That’s a light switch, Ouma” said Saihara patiently) that could turn it off. But to turn it off I’d have to put my hand through the fire. So, I sacrificed my hand for the sake of the fire not spreading to the whole school. It’s just a hand, compared to 9 lives it’s nothing.”

He said this so seriously, it seemed almost true.

But there was a small problem.

“If you reached through the fire, then how come your sleeves didn’t burn? They’re not scrunched up, so they would’ve caught flame too. And don’t say your rolled them down because your hand was in your mouth and that wasn’t a priority to you, in that moment.” Shuichi said to the boy.

Kokichi laughed. It sounded so real and genuine. 

“Caught me again I guess, detective. I’ll never win against you.” He said smiling.

In the background, Saihara heard a toaster pop.

He turned around to look at the toaster. It had a piece of extremely charred bread in it.

He looked back at Ouma, who was whistling pretending not to care a single thing.

Saihara sighed.

“Ouma, did you put your hand it the toaster?”

Ouma did his fake ‘Nishishi’ laugh.

“Do I love you?” he said, breaking free of Saihara’s grip and skipping off out the kitchen.

Saihara sighed. Ouma could be such a pain sometimes. But his heart was in the right place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ouma, did you put your hand in the toaster?” 

Yes.

“Do I love you?”

Yes?

Saihara shook his head. Ouma-kun was a liar. For all he knew he hadn’t even burnt his hand in a toaster, and it was all a scheme to distract him.  
But Saihara smiled. It would be so nice for his feelings to be reciprocated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ouma held his burnt hand to his heart. He really had fallen hard for the detective. It was moments like those that made this killing game worth fighting to end. 

Maybe he should stick his hand in a toaster again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this was just so random. But hey if you want a sequel just comment i just dunno if anyone wants one.
> 
> Basically i need more cute, mutual-pinning, Saiouma/Oumasai where they just just are cute.
> 
> I did some foreshadowing of chapter 5 ehehe when Kokichi be like 'my hand sacrifice for peples' and in chapter 5 he be like 'my life is for pepleeeessss'
> 
> Ignore my terrible writing. Goodnight.


End file.
